Our Little Girl
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Jason and Ella have brought a math genius into the world but she s still a teenage girl. Is Jason ready for his baby to grow up? Pointlessly written oneshot :


While I was working on some lyrics a few minutes ago this idea hit me like a ton of bricks. It´ll probably just be a very quick very silly oneshot but I hope u guys enjoy it nonetheless! I really don´t own anything.

¨Ella...She´s beautiful.¨ Jason held his newborn baby girl in his arms like the most delicate of flowers. Ella sat upright in the hospital bed, beads of sweat glistening on her forehead. Jason sat on the bed next to his wife of three years and just looked at the squirming baby in his arms.

Ella carefully moved the infant into her own arms and breathed a sigh of relief. ¨Tia . I think it fits her.¨ Jason kissed her forehead.

¨Perfect. Tia Jessica Kingston.¨ Jason put his arm around Ella and leaned his head against hers. ¨Welcome to the world Tia.¨ There was a soft knock at the door and Shane and Mitchie came in, their hands entwined between them.

Mitchie opened her mouth in amazement. ¨Oh my god Shane look at her! She´s precious...¨ Ella smiled up at Mitchie. Shane squeezed her hand.

¨Does she have a name?¨ Shane asked, semi mesmerized by the baby´s tiny face. Jason and Ella nodded happily.

¨Tia Jessica Kingston.¨Ella told them, cradling the baby in her arms. ¨Wait, where are Nate and Caitlyn?¨ Ella looked hopefully at the door, wishing two of her best friends were there as well. Shane scratched his head.

¨Well while we were waiting in the waiting room Caitlyn went into labor! Probably one of the best places to go into labor. Of course Nate was still a nervous wreck but everything´s okay, she hasn´t had the baby yet but it should be coming soon.¨ Shane told them. Ella laughed.

¨Wow, these babies will practically be twins!¨ She giggled. ¨Only with half the labor!¨ Shane´s phone went off, he read the text message out loud:

¨Caitlyn just had Nicholas Ryan Harrison.¨

¨Oh my gosh!¨ Mitchie ran out of the room, Shane hot on her heels.

¨Congrats you two!¨ He waved.

* * *

Almost thirteen years later. ¨Daddy! I need help on my algebra homework!¨ Tia called from the dining room. Jason put down his guitar and walked back in to help his twelve year old daughter do math freshmen in high school were struggling with.

¨Okay what´s the problem?¨ He sat next to her, noticing the open phone. ¨Oh I see the solution! Stop texting Nick every time you finish a problem, I know you aren´t talking about math.¨ He closed the phone and leaned over the notebook. ¨Tell me the value of X.¨ He began calmly.

Jason slowly worked through the problem with her, learning a little bit as well. ¨Tia?¨ He broke her concentration.

¨Yeah daddy?¨ She grinned up at him; she looked exactly like Ella but had every bit of her father´s musical talent and personality.

¨I´m really proud of you.¨

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and she smiled. ¨Thanks dad.¨ She returned to work and Jason returned to the bedroom, strumming the guitar.

Ella and Jason had brought a brilliant math prodigy into the world. She had learned her times tables in kindergarten. Picking up division by second grade and now in sixth she was learning Algebra from a private high school tutor. She had gotten Jason´s guitar and songwriting skills. She was perfect in his eyes.

Sure she mouthed off somewhat and didn´t always clean her room. She spent hours locked in the bathroom experimenting with make-up and crazy hairstyles but she never downright defied her parents or went crazy.

Tia was his entire world and he loved her and Ella with his entire heart. Nate and Shane´s families lived on the same street as them, Nate and Caitlyn´s son Nick was constantly at their house whenever Ella wasn´t at his or Liana and Derek; the Gray children´s house. The four had grown up best friends even if Liana was two years younger and Derek a year older than them.

Every Friday the three families had dinner together at one of their houses, the children disappearing for hours before dinner, showing up sweet and innocent even if their parents knew better. But over the last year Nick and Tia had grown closer. The parents and everyone else who knew them saw it and did nothing to stop it.

¨Okay all done!¨ She closed the notebook, and turned to run out the door, stopping at a mirror to check her hair.

¨Where do you think you´re going?¨ Jason stopped her in her tracks.

¨Nicks! I´m gonna eat lunch over there, bye daddy!¨ Ella came down the stairs, a laundry basket in her arms. ¨Bye mom!¨ She hurried out the door and into the other house.

¨Look at her Ella, she´s beautiful. Just like you.¨ Jason looked out the window where he could see directly into Nate´s living room. ¨Boys are going to be chasing her left and right.¨ Ella put the laundry on the ground and sat on her husband´s lap, breaking his gaze from where Tia and Nick were playing a video game.

¨You´re right. She´s growing up.¨ She agreed with him. ¨I mean I found her choosing between these two nail polishes the other night and it so reminded me of my teenage days.¨ Jason chuckled and kissed her.

¨Were they the same color?¨

Ella nodded her head. ¨I don´t know how she did it!¨ Jason pulled her closer.

¨She´s a genius.¨ He picked up the laundry and began to fold it until the phone rang. Ella stood and quickly answered it.

¨Hello? Oh hey Caitlyn! Yeah Tia said she was...They what?? Okay I´ll talk to you later!¨ Ella had a wide grin on her face and Jason looked at her quizzically.

¨What? Did they break another award?¨ He asked with a laugh but she shook her head no. ¨They broke one of Nate´s old speakers?¨ She shook her head no again.

¨Caitlyn just walked into the den to ask if they wanted snacks and she said she found them lip locked on the couch!¨ Jason stood up.

¨What??¨ She laughed and sat him back down. She began refolding the laundry Jason had sent flying to the ground in his frenzy to leave.

¨Come on Jay you didn´t see this coming?¨ But Jason was no longer listening. He dug out the binoculars out of the window seat and pressed them against the window glass.

¨Yeah you watch those hands!¨ he growled, his gaze fixed on the two.

I got bored! This didn´t have a point I just wanted to get it out of my system :) Look forward to a new Camp Rock Fanfic right around the corner!


End file.
